Karma Kills: Part One, The Not So Distant Past
by GiGi4462
Summary: Karma kills is a series of stories based on Young and the Restless character; new, old, and freshly created. Segment One is based on Grace Turner, Sharon Abbott, and introducing...Carissa Howard.


The Not So Distant Past

Chapter 1

Grace always knew she would return to Genoa City, although she hadn't planned it on being so soon. Her last departure had not been a pleasant experience. Grace felt like she still had a few scores to settle.

Abandoning all thoughts of revenge, for now, she thought, "I have to stay low. At least for now." Grace couldn't help but smile.

Her plane was about to land and Grace was finishing her third martini of the flight. She felt nervous but she couldn't quite put her finger on the reason. Then it hit her.

"Sharon is the reason." She hadn't seen Sharon for years. Grace found herself reliving their last conversation together. Sharon had been hurt and betrayed when Grace made another play for her husband Nick.

Grace thought that Nick was a good man. She had been sure that he had been worth all the trouble she had caused in the past in order to be with him.

"That bitch ruined everything." Grace angrily thought. She had never questioned her feelings for Nick then, but now, Grace sometimes wondered if she loved Nick, or if she had somehow known what would hurt Sharon the most.

The fact was, Sharon and Grace had been best friends, closer than sisters. But that all had changed the night that Grace slipped into bed with an intoxicated Nick, pretending to be Sharon. Grace had, of course, helped him to become inebriated in order to sleep with him.

When the truth finally came out it was Sharon that Nick professed to love and their marriage stayed intact. Sharon and Grace had overcome the initial hurt of the incident and remained friends, but the relationship was strained. Grace couldn't believe her good fortune when she found herself in the position to take advantage of Sharon's friendship once again. Grace slept with Nick again. But the second time, he had been sober and completely aware of what he was doing and who he was doing it with. Grace had been sure he was finally going to leave Sharon for good. Nick was a great husband and Sharon took him for granted. Grace thought he was finally seeing Sharon for who she really was.

She had been wrong. Sharon weaseled her way back into Nick's heart and Grace was forced to leave Genoa City. Victor Newman had shipped her off to work at the Newman branch in New York City. Grace had no choice but to leave. "Things are going to be different this time. Nick and Sharon aren't going to know what hit them", she laughed out loud. Grace knew things about Sharon that no one else did, things that could ruin Sharon and destroy her relationship with Nick.

"Do you often talk to yourself on long flights?" Grace was startled back to reality.

She looked up to see a young man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. After looking him over briefly, Grace decided he was handsome enough. "If I had someone to listen to me I wouldn't be talking to myself, now would I?" she asked.

The young man extended his hand "Hi, I'm Adam," he said.

"Grace.", she responded taking his hand in hers.

Adam contemplated her empty drink. "Can I get you another drink? It's going to be about a half an hour before we land in Genoa City."

"Only if you promise to sit down; if you continue to stand there I might get nervous," she only half joked.

Adam was curious about this beautiful woman he had happened to have the good fortune of running into."So are you just traveling through Genoa City?" he asked her.

Grace smiled, "Oh, I am here on a little business." She teasingly looked over her martini glass, "And maybe a little pleasure."

A shiver of excitement ran through Adam, along with a twinge of guilt.

Adam had just been through a break up with his fiancée Heather after she prosecuted him for forging a diary and passing it off as his father's. Although she had tried to get over him, Heather was currently trying to win Adam back.

"Pleasure?" he asked Grace. Grace got up from her seat and smiled coyishly. Adam caught a hint of her perfume as she moved.

"Follow me" she said to him touching his hand slightly. Adam couldn't help himself; he would follow her anywhere. Together, they crept to the bathroom.

Upon entry, Grace kissed Adam hungrily and he responded in kind. No words were spoken as each one explored the body of the other. Almost angrily they ravaged one another until they both collapsed in exhaustion. After, Grace casually opened the door and disappeared out of Adam's sight.

Chapter 2

Upon landing in Genoa City, Grace quickly checked into the GCAC without being seen. As she slipped into the shower, she thought about her plan to take down Sharon. It had taken years to perfect, and she knew she couldn't stop it now. In the beginning, it had only been her intention to steal Nick away from Sharon once and for all; but over time, her hatred for Sharon grew into an obsession. She became consumed with the need to take Sharon down, and now she finally had all the ammunition she could ever want to do so.

Grace thought about Carissa and felt a little guilty. Over the years, Carissa had become what Grace had considered to be a good friend. Sharon had been a good friend, too and Grace knew how that had turned out. Grace knew in order to finally destroy Sharon, Carissa had to be a sacrifice of sorts.

Grace pushed her guilt aside and grabbed a towel to dry off. "I have to stick to the plan." she thought to herself. After getting dressed, Grace decided to go out for a while. She knew she might be seen, but it was a risk she was just going to have to take.

Grace descended the stairs and quickly exited from the GCAC. She did not notice Jack Abbott sitting with another young man at the bar. Jack, on the other hand, thought he saw her.

Jack casually leaned over to his younger brother Billy, who he was sharing a drink with. "Did you see the blonde that just left here?" he asked Billy.

"No." Billy answered "Should I have?"

Jack shook his head. He responded "I'm not sure. She looked so familiar. I am sure I have seen her before."

Billy smiled and said, "If it was one of your exes, you should be glad she didn't see you."

"Not one of my exes Billy. Just someone that caused a lot of trouble for Sharon while you were at boarding school." said Jack. "With everything that she has been going through lately, the last thing she needs is more trouble."

Billy began to feel uncomfortable. He hated talking to Jack about Sharon. Billy was glad that Jack and Sharon were trying to work things out, but he couldn't shake the guilt he felt for sleeping with Sharon himself. It was just sex, no feelings involved, and it had been over for a while now but Jack would be hurt if he found out.

"So, how are things between you and Sharon?" Billy asked Jack.

"We still have a lot to work through." Jack said "But, I think we are making some really good progress"

"Glad to hear it, bro." said Billy. "Hey listen man; I've got to get going." He grabbed his leather jacket from the top of the bar. "It's my night with Cordelia."

Billy stood up to leave and Jack said, "Give that baby a kiss from her Uncle Jack, ok?"

"Will do, man." Billy said as he walked away.

Chapter 3

Grace was sitting alone in the dining room at the Athletic Club when her cell phone began to ring. "Hello." Grace answered her phone.

"Grace? It's Carissa." the shaky voice said on the other end.

"Carissa, what's wrong?" Grace asked her friend.

"I got fired today, out of nowhere. Can you believe that?" Carissa said.

Grace pretended to be surprised at the news. "I'm so sorry, that's awful. What are you going to do?"

Grace herself had orchestrated Carissa's dismissal herself by complaining about missing money in her account via an anonymous call. Grace needed Carissa more than some bank in Madison did. She was happy to discover that it had worked exactly as she had planned, and so quickly.

"I have no idea. How is the job market in Genoa City these days?" Carissa exclaimed.

"Here in Genoa City? I'm not sure, but I can look into it." Grace offered. She just happened to know of the perfect position. Grace wasn't about to tell Carissa about it yet.

"I would love to get back to Wisconsin. Especially since you abandoned me here in Madison all by myself to go play big city girl." Carissa teased.

"Oh no! You should come to Genoa City. You can stay with me. It will be like old times!" Grace said "Let me look into the job situation around here and I'll call you as soon as I find something. I still may have the ability to pull some strings," Grace said as she suddenly eyed Nick walking into the athletic club.

"Thank you so much! I knew you would come through for me!" Carissa said thankfully. Grace said goodbye to her friend and hung up.

She kept a low profile and watched Nick from afar. He was even sexier than she remembered. He sat down at a table for two and checked his PDA while he waited.

Before Grace could leave unnoticed, her nemesis walked in. Sharon sat down at the table with Nick. Grace felt her blood pressure rise. The mere sight of the two of them together disgusted her and only fueled her hatred for Sharon more.

Grace could read their lips and knew they were talking about their son Noah. Noah. 'How old is he now? 16? It has been a long time.' she thought to herself. She continued to watch as they spoke.

Something seemed a little off. She couldn't place it but something had changed between them. "Looks like the honeymoon phase is over."

As she continued to watch them interact, a red head entered the restaurant. Grace watched as the women approached the exact table that Nick and Sharon were sitting.

"Am I really seeing this?" she asked herself after the red head took a seat next to Nick and planted a kiss on his cheek. Grace couldn't believe her eyes. The Sharon she knew would not tolerate anyone kissing Nick, much less Phyllis.

Grace could not deal with not knowing every detail of Nick and Sharon's relationship. She grabbed a young waiter and asked him "Do you know that blonde woman sitting over there?"

The waiter responded "Why yes Madam, that is Sharon Abbott." Grace almost spit out her vodka on the rocks.

"Abbott? Are you sure?" This was an unexpected turn.

"Madam, I can assure you that I am aware of the clientele here." He said snidely. "Mrs. Abbott just recently checked out after a short stay."

Grace had already stopped listening to the waiter. Her mind was spinning. What did this mean?

Grace made her way to the bar, so her back would be towards the threesome that had her in a tizzy. She ordered a glass of wine and sat, staring into the glass, perplexed. A gentleman sat down next to her.

"It's not good for such a pretty girl to be drowning her sorrows at a bar/" he said. She looked at him, and didn't recognize him.

She smiled. "No sorrows to drown here." Grace assured him. "Just observing my surroundings." she said.

He smiled back, offered his hand, and introduced himself, "Jeffrey Bardwell."

"Grace Turner." she said taking his hand in return.

"Anything I can help you understand?" He offered.

She thought for a moment. She realized she didn't have anything to lose so she went ahead. "What can you tell me about the people at that table?" she asked as she pointed to Sharon, Nick and Phyllis.

"I can tell you anything you want to know." Jeffrey grinned.

Grace instantly felt relief flood over her. This was going to be easier than she thought.

"But it will cost you." he said.

Grace looked at Jeffrey with content. "This isn't my first time around the block Mr. Bardwell. Name your price."

Jeffery responded in a more serious tone. "Go out to dinner with me. Tomorrow night."

Grace started to lighten up. "Okay, Mr. Bardwell. It's a date. Now, about that table over there…"

"The young man is Nicholas Newman and the redhead is his wife, Phyllis." Grace tried to hide her surprise as she recognized the redhead, but wasn't sure from where.

Jeffery continued "The blonde is Newman's ex, Sharon Abbott."

"You know, Jeffery, where I come from they say three is crowd."

Jeffery laughed and said "With those four, you never know what is going on."

Grace's curiosity grew even more. "Four?" she asked him. "Who's missing from this equation?"

Jeffery didn't realize just how much of a pawn he was to Grace. He was starting to enjoy telling Genoa City gossip.

"Sharon is married to Jack Abbott. Jack also used to be married to the red head. Now get this, Nick cheated on Sharon with Phyllis. Phyllis and Nick got hitched and had a kid. Sharon married Jack, but now, I hear their marriage is on the rocks." He explained.

"Wow." said Grace. "Genoa City really is a small town!" Grace was suddenly curious about this man that was sitting next to her. "And how exactly do you know all this?" she asked him.

Jeffery smiled and said, "Oh let's just say that my estranged wife and I are closely tied in with the Abbotts. But that is a story for another day…"

Grace stood and extended a hand to Jeffery. "Well, you will have to tell it to me one day. Right now, I have to run."

Jeffery asked her, "So soon? We were just getting to know one another."

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Call me tomorrow?" Grace asked him.

"I'm looking forward to it." Jeffery watched her walk away. He liked what he saw.

Chapter 4

Grace had just gained some valuable information, but she was unaware of just how she should use it. She went back to her room even more determined to blow Sharon's world apart. Meeting Jeffery Bardwell was just the stroke of luck she needed.

"If I can get Jeffery to do some of this dirty work for me, the possibilities are endless!" Grace exclaimed out loud.

Grace went to bed early that night. She had to get up bright and early to implement the next part of her plan. Now that Carissa had lost her job in Madison, it was time to get her to come to Genoa City.

After waking up and eating a light breakfast from room service, Grace put on her best power suit and put her hair tightly in a bun. In order to pass as Carissa, she had to be a little more conservative than she normally would. She carefully applied her makeup and when she was finished, smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Grabbing her purse and her room key, she slipped out of the GCAC and headed to Jabot.

Grace had kept tabs on Jabot while she was away and she was aware of all the issues the company had been dealing with; from the face cream debacle to the most recent corporate take-over. Grace was hoping these issues would make it easier for her to get her foot in the door.

"I mean Carissa's foot." she thought to herself.

Upon entering the building, Grace approached the receptionist's desk. She carefully avoided making eye contact as she spoke to the girl at the desk to inquire about open positions. Grace looked around as she pulled out Carissa's "resume" and handed it to the receptionist. The lobby was empty.

"Perfect!" Grace thought. When she was finished, she hurried to the elevator and made it out of the building without being seen.

Grace decided to go to the salon and get her hair done and do a little shopping to get ready for her "date" with Jeffery. To Jeffery, it may have been a date, but to Grace, it was another fishing mission. Jeffery was the key to making this plan a success, even if he had his own motives. Grace knew what to do with men like him. This was no different. Plus, her options were limited when it came to making friends in Genoa City. She had tried and failed miserably.

Her hair done and her shopping complete, she returned to the room to get ready. In preparation for her date, she bought a very low cut dress that would show plenty of her best assets. She knew how to get Jeffery to open up and spill all. And he would.

"I just wish I didn't have to sleep with the slimy bastard." she said to herself. "I guess it's for a good cause." Grace smiled as she applied a lush red lipstick to her lips.

Chapter 5

While Grace was getting ready in her room, Jeffery was doing some getting ready of his own. He had pulled a few strings and found out a few details that Grace left out of her little story. She knew exactly who Nicholas Newman was. Jeffery just needed to find out why she didn't want him to know it. That girl was up to something and Jeffery wanted to be a part of it.

Jeffery knew what was in store for him tonight and he was pretty sure Grace did as well. He went into the bathroom to put on some cologne and to straighten his tie. He thought about Grace for a moment and opened the medicine cabinet.

"Better take one of these." he said as he pulled out a medicine bottle. Jeffery opened the bottle and shook out a little blue bill. "Every little bit helps." he laughed as he swallowed it down.

Jeffery had called Grace earlier to confirm their date and they had decided to meet at his place for a casual dinner. Jeffery wasn't much of a cook, but he got the job done. He was certain that Grace wasn't really interested in food anyway. It was his job to find out why.

The doorbell rang and Jeffery opened the door and let Grace in, "You look exquisite tonight." he told her.

Grace knowingly smiled at him in a provocative way. "Thank you Jeffery." He helped her with her coat and examined her from head to toe. He couldn't help but let out a slow whistle when he saw her dress.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Jeffery asked her. "I have an excellent Merlot."

"Do you have anything a little stronger? Maybe a vodka tonic on the rocks?" Grace responded.

Jeffery walked over to the bar and began to make her drink. Grace excused herself to powder her nose. When she was alone, she took out the mini voice recorder that she had brought along and made sure it was ready. Grace didn't like to resort to blackmail; but she wanted to have some evidence against Jeffery just in case she needed it.

She washed her hands and left the bathroom. Jeffery was sitting at the dining room table waiting for her.

"Just in time, dinner is ready." Grace sat down and smiled at Jeffery.

Over dinner, Jeffery tried his hardest to get Grace to talk about her past life in Genoa City. She was well rehearsed in what she wanted him to think her life had been like previously.

As they cleared the dishes Grace looked at Jeffery and said "Can we cut the crap and stop the small talk?"

Jeffery almost choked on his Merlot. He laughed as he said "Okay, why are you really here?"

Grace answered him by placing her hand gently on his upper thigh. "I need you to do something for me. Make that a few some things." She began to slowly run her fingertips up and down the lining of his slacks.

"And let me guess, this "something" has something to do with Nicholas Newman?" Jeffery asked her.

"Nicholas Newman may become collateral damage, but he isn't really my main target." She looked Jeffery in the eyes.

"What I want, Jeffery is to destroy Sharon Newman Abbott. Or whatever the hell she is going by now." Grace laughed lightly. "Seriously, who can keep up?"

Grace suddenly became very serious. "Look, Sharon and I have a history. It's a long story and I don't really think now is an appropriate time for long stories."

She stood up, walked over to Jeffery and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I can fill you in on the details later. You look like a man who is always ready to go." Grace pushed him backwards onto the couch.

"So Mr. Bardwell, are you willing to help me?" Jeffery reached up and grabbed Grace by the waist throwing her down on the couch underneath him. "I'm game. Whatever you say." He began to kiss her roughly.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow down big boy!" Grace exclaimed. She began to slowly lick the nape of his neck. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jeffery groaned as she straddled him and shoved him backward on the couch. He liked a woman that took action and Grace was quickly proving to be that kind of woman.

They moved to the bedroom to finish what they started. When they were finished Jeffery asked her "Was it everything you imagined it would be?"

Grace laughed a little and said, "Actually Jeffery, it was exactly how I imagined it would be."

As they were getting dressed Grace filled Jeffery in on a small part of her plan. She left most of the details out, only telling him about a friend that she planned on bringing to town. As far as Grace was concerned, Jeffery was on a need to know basis. She couldn't tell him the details about Carissa or her connections to Genoa City until she was sure she could trust him completely.

Jeffery shared some of his story as well. For the past two years, he has shared a love-hate relationship with his wife Gloria. He told her about the Gloria's role in the Jabot face cream incident and his role in putting her in prison for it. He also told of Grace about his time living under the same roof as Jack and Sharon Abbott. Grace pretended to be interested in his tales, but the truth was she just wanted more dirt on Sharon.

Grace had a few more questions. "So, tell me about Phyllis Newman…"

Jeffery stood and grabbed the empty wine bottle from the table, threw it away, and brought another to the table along with two clean glasses.

"Well honey, you better have a seat because it is going to be a long night!" Jeffrey said as he sat down next to Grace.

Chapter 6

It was early still and Carissa was just getting out of bed when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID and was surprised to see that the call was from Genoa City.

Carissa picked up the phone and said "Hello."The rest of the conversation was a blur but by the time she hung the phone up, she knew she was going to Genoa City for a job interview at Jabot. Grace had actually come through. Carissa hated the thought, but she was actually surprised that Grace had done something for someone else for a change. Grace had always had good intentions, but her crazy schemes usually result in Carissa's loss and Grace's gain.

Carissa had three days to get to Genoa City and she was flat broke. As much as she hated asking Grace for another favor, she knew she couldn't miss out on such a wonderful opportunity. She swallowed her pride, picked up the phone and dialed Grace's cell phone number. When Grace answered, Carissa pushed down the lump she felt in her throat and nervously asked Grace to get her to Genoa City.

"Carissa, you know I am always willing to help a friend!" Grace told her. After they made the arrangements and the ticket was paid for, Carissa thanked Grace profusely.

"Don't worry about it! You can pay me back some other time, when you get on your feet." Grace tried to assure her.

Carissa was afraid of just that. How could she possibly pay Grace back for helping her so much?

Back in New York, Carissa had been considering the possibilities of returning to Wisconsin. After growing up in Madison, moving to New York City was a drastic change for her. Carissa had met Grace after Grace had returned to Madison after living in Genoa City. When Grace was offered the job in New York City, she had asked Carissa to join her, and Carissa couldn't come up with any reasons not to go. She had enjoyed her time in The Big Apple, but she was ready to go back to her roots, she just hoped Grace would come through for her in the job department. Carissa didn't have any doubts in Grace's ability. They were best friends, Grace always had her back.

While going home had been enticing, Carissa was a bit uneasy. She had grown up in an adoptive family and had always been curious as to who her biological parents were. Now, her adoptive parents had passed and she worried that going back may sadden her more than she can dream. She wasn't sure that digging up the past was in her best interest anyway. She wasn't sure what she would find and she definitely wasn't sure if she could handle anything she did find.

Chapter 7

In Genoa City, Grace slammed her cell phone shut and laughed out loud. Carissa had always been naive, and now, she was playing right into Grace's hand. Grace had a lot of tricks up her sleeve, but Carissa was her ace. Carissa was the key to blowing Sharon's world apart, and Grace planned on ending it with a bang.

Grace was hungry and decided to go down to the dining room for a light breakfast. After the waitress took her order, Grace began to observe her surroundings. She was pleasantly surprised to see Phyllis Newman having a cup of coffee and reading the local newspaper. Grace wanted to approach her, but had to think quickly of a reason for doing so. She took the first idea that popped into her head and ran with it. She arose from her table determined to befriend Phyllis Newman.

She dropped enough cash on the table to cover her bill as well as a tip and began walking towards the exit. She had no intentions of leaving.

As she walked past Phyllis, Grace stopped suddenly and exclaimed "Oh, I love your dress. It goes great with your hair color. Wherever did you get it?"

Phyllis looked up with expressions of both surprise and annoyance written all over her face.

"Well, actually, we are featuring this designer in this month's issue of Restless Style." she answered. "Are you familiar with it?"

Grace was familiar with the magazine; however, she chose to play it as if she didn't. "No, what is it? My name is Brie by the way." Grace extended her hand.

Phyllis hesitated for a second before responding in kind. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Phyllis Newman. Would you like to sit down?" she asked the blonde stranger.

As Grace took a seat, Phyllis said "My husband, Nick and I, run a high fashion magazine called Restless Style." She smiled at Grace as she said "Actually, he is meeting me here. He should be here shortly."

Grace was happy for the unintentional heads up. "Oh that is nice. I have always wondered how couples live and work together. It must take a special kind of couple to pull that off." Grace said.

Phyllis responded "Well, we manage. So, are you new in town?"

Grace answered, "Yes actually! And I don't know anyone in this town."

Grace looked down shyly and said, "I just got out of a really bad relationship and I just sort of came here on a whim."

Grace was trying to play on Phyllis' sympathies and she could see that it was working.

"I am sorry to hear that. But good for you for getting yourself out of a bad situation." Phyllis said while reaching in her purse. She pulled out a business card and a pen and wrote her cell phone number on the back.

"Hey, I know what it's like to be in alone in a new town. If you want to get out and see Genoa City, give me a call." Phyllis said as she handed Grace the card.

Grace could tell that this was Phyllis' way of dismissing her. She didn't know Phyllis but she could tell by talking to her that she might be a hard person to get along with.

A new addition to her plan to take down Sharon was forming in her head. Grace decided she would befriend Phyllis Newman and somehow become involved in Restless Style. What way would be better to spy on Nicholas? She hated to think of it as spying, but she needed to keep tabs on him and Sharon.

Grace left the Athletic Club to keep up her ruse. She didn't want Phyllis to think she had enough money to stay at the Athletic Club.

Chapter 8

Carissa left the apartment she had shared with Grace with a mixture of sadness, fear, and excitement. When she arrived at the airport, she discovered that Grace had taken care of everything. Grace had booked Carissa a first class seat on the flight and she was told that a limousine would be picking her up from the airport in Genoa City. The limousine was to take her to her suite at the Genoa City Athletic Club.

As she took her seat on the plane she became suddenly became nervous. Long flights freaked Carissa out. She summoned an attendant and asked for a stiff drink.

"That should calm me down" she thought to herself. She glanced over at the man sitting next to her and smiled.

After Carissa had downed her second drink she began to relax and was able to let herself think of all the positive things that could come out of this move; a new job and a new city.

The possibilities were endless. She thought about what it would be like to see Grace again and to have her be in Carissa's life full time again. Carissa tried to shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. Her mama had always told her that if something didn't feel right, then it most likely wasn't right. The truth was, Carissa just didn't trust Grace; not the way a best friend is supposed to. Carissa decided she would just have see how everything went.

"I can always go home if things don't work out in Genoa City." Carissa said out loud to one in particular.

She had to meet Grace for dinner tonight and she had to admit, she was starting to look forward to seeing her old friend. The flight seemed to last forever, but she finally arrived in Genoa City. The limousine was nice, and equipped with a bar, so she helped herself to a drink. Carissa usually never drank this much, this fast. By the time she walked up to the receptionist desk at the club to check in, she was definitely feeling the effects. She managed to check in and hand off her bags to the bell boy without incident.

Carissa began to feel light headed and was relieved to see that there was a bar across the room. She headed over there and took a seat. She ordered a soda water and tried to clear her head.

As she sat quietly sipping her drink, Carissa noticed a handsome young man enter the lobby and approach the bar. She observed him as he stopped and shook someone's hand. Carissa noticed that he had a nice smile. She watched as he placed a take-out order and took a seat to wait. He looked over at her and Carissa smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled at her in return and said, "Hi, my name is Nicholas Newman."


End file.
